


The Sun Will Shine Again

by Magical_Misadventures_in_Miscellany (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: The KuraKei Chronicles [1]
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Complete, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Please Don't Hate Me, Song: The Sun Will Shine Again, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Magical_Misadventures_in_Miscellany
Summary: Keiko Yukimura's world had crumbled around her a year ago. The man she loved is gone, and no one can console her. But after finding solace in the arms of an unexpected friend, she learns that even through the storm, the sun will shine again.





	The Sun Will Shine Again

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch the warnings, this fic does reference the non-canon death of a major character. If that or this pairing (Kurama/Keiko) is not your cup of tea, then I advise you to stop reading now. This is also a songfic based around the series' fourth ending song. This was written a little over a decade ago when I was eighteen, so please excuse the writing style. Also, there is a sequel to this in the works that will explain a lot of the things that don't currently make sense here.

She would never forget their faces that day. Remembering it now, she felt her heart breaking in two. She fingered the faded envelope in her lap.

_ **When my letter reaches you** _

_ **Please don't break the seal** _

_ **Just wait a little while** _

_ **Give it time to heal** _

She'd never opened it. It had been nearly a year. She glanced at the ring still on her left hand, a forlorn expression covering her features. It reminded her of him, and it was the only thing she had left to hold onto. He'd promised they would spend their lives together. He would go on one last mission, fight, win, and come home for good. She'd fallen at his feet, begged him not to go. She needed him. But he told her it would all be all right, he promised her.

_I thought you said you would be okay. You said we'd get married, you could've gone back to the demon world, but you refused. You said all you wanted was to be with me. What happened, Yusuke? I never wanted this. I never asked for it. Why did you do it?_

"Why, Yusuke?", she whispered. Her mind played that day over and over. Botan had come to see her. She should've known by the tears in the Grim Reaper's eyes that it wasn't good. Yet, she held out hope. A fool's hope, she realized now. After all, he promised her. He'd spoken with her, just a few hours before. The tears rolled down her face as the memory washed over her. It was unbidden, fresh, and raw. 

* * *

"Keiko. We need to tell you something.", Botan said, glancing at the floor. Hiei settled on the windowsill, Kurama and Kuwabara stood close. None of them met her gaze.

"Where's Yusuke? He's trying to surprise me, right? You guys are just stalling for him.", she laughed. Botan began to cry. Keiko thought she was laughing.

"It isn't that funny, Botan. He's playing another childish game. Yusuke, you jerk, stop it! Yusuke! Don't make me slap you! YUSUKE!!"

"Keiko, he's not...", Kuwabara began, looking at the floor to hide his tears.

"Kuwabara, shut up and stop covering for him. Where is he? Yusuke, this isn't funny anymore..."

"Keiko!", Kurama's ever-gentle but firm voice snapped her from her attempt to find him. She looked up and saw the tears shimmering in his eyes. Then she noticed that Kuwabara and Botan were crying too. Hiei wouldn't even look at her.

"Keiko. . .", Kuwabara began again.

". . . Yusuke's gone. . . he's dead, Keiko. I'm sorry.", Kurama explained, nearly choking on the words. Kuwabara handed her a yellow envelope.

"Urameshi told me, I was s'posed ta give it to ya if he. . . if he. . . said ya weren't s'posed ta open it until ya were ready, whatever the hell that means. Stupid bastard. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't say that. . . I don't mean ta speak ill of the dead, but. . .you're the last girl I know who deserves this."

_ **And I believe you'll understand** _

_ **Just exactly how I feel** _

_ **This is my last and my most loving request** _

"It's been a year, Yusuke. I'm probably never going to open this letter. I just can't believe you left me. You heartless son of a bitch! You said you loved me, and I believed it. I thought you would stay this time. I'm never gonna forgive you, Yusuke! You hear me? You can rot in hell for all I care! I'm never gonna...", Keiko shrieked. Then she fell on the stone and dissolved into tears, crunching the letter in her hand.

"All you ever cared about was another fight, another victory. Another chance for me to worry, to think you weren't coming home! You never loved me.", she choked out. As the cherry blossoms hit the ground around her, she fell to her knees, tracing the words on the headstone: _Yusuke Urameshi, Beloved by few, hated by many. RIP_

"You know, Keiko, you shouldn't hold his death against him. He didn't want to go that day."

"Then why the hell did he, Shuiichi?! Why didn't he stay with me?" The redhead smiled forlornly and cupped her cheek.

"It's been a year. You carry that letter everywhere and yet, you haven't opened it still? Why, Keiko? Afraid to let go? Not ready to face the truth?"

"What are you. . . ?", Keiko whispered hoarsely, the tear trails staining her face. Kurama handed her a handkerchief.

"You don't have to face it alone, Keiko. You're ready. Please, open it. Yusuke wanted you to. _I _want you to. Please. Open it, for me. It's time you knew."

"Shuiichi, do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

"I do. I'm asking you to move on, take a chance.", he said. Then he turned away and began to walk in the opposite direction. She deserved to read his last letter in peace.

"Shuiichi!", she called suddenly. Her hands were shaking and her voice nearly caught in her throat.

"Yes, Keiko?", Kurama asked softly, his heart leaping at her tone.

"Stay with me, please. I can't read it alone. You're the only one close enough right now." He watched as her slender hand reached into the envelope. She unfolded the letter carefully and read it in silence, occasionally dabbing at a tear or two. Then she looked up, the confusion on her face evident.

**Keiko,**

**If you're reading this, then I haven't survived this mission. I'm sorry I couldn't marry ya **like** I promised. I know it's going to take a while for you to get over me, and that's why I hope you don't open this until you're sure you are ready to forgive me for dying. I don't want you to wait, I don't want you to cry. Find someone else, and move on. As a matter of fact, I fell out of love with you six months ago. We woulda never worked, I knew that. But there's someone who loves ya ten times more than I ever could. I know I should have told you, but I could never bring myself to say it. I hope you'll give him a chance now that I'm gone, and I wish you nothing but happiness.**

**Always,**

**Yusuke**

"What the. . .", Keiko whispered. She was clearly in shock. She had never expected Yusuke's final letter to be a withdrawal from their relationship. Kurama glanced at her.

"You know who he meant, don't you? Please, tell me the truth. I can't stand any more lies."

"Yes, I know who he meant."

"Then can you tell me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. But I can show you... that is if you don't think it's too forward of me to . . ."

"To what, Shuiichi?"

". . . you must think me ill-mannered. But I don't care anymore. Would you allow me to. . . I mean, would you mind if I kissed you?" He took her hand, and she gasped.

"Then that someone Yusuke's letter referred to. . ."

"Hai, it was me. He wrote it after I told him. I asked him to be discreet because I wanted to tell you myself. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. Aishiteru, Keiko-chan."

"Hai.", Keiko whispered, linking her arms around Kurama's neck. It was raining now, but neither cared. The birds circled, looking for shelter as Kurama claimed his love's lips for the first time. 

_And although it storms and it's raining outside_

_All the people of the city still believe in the existence of the sun_

_And a forgotten melody_

_And the birds in our hands_

_A life without pain_

_Is a life without joy, without fun!_

When they broke apart, Kurama whispered,

"It's going to be hard, Keiko. I know it will. I feel a bit inadequate, taking Yusuke's place in your heart. But I'll be as good to you as I know how. I love you, and I promise. . . the sun will shine on us again."


End file.
